Christmas
by Kuroda Miharu
Summary: *BEING RE-WRITTEN 2012*Everyone has their own way of celebrating, so far: Choji, Kurenai; Hinata, Shino; Kakashi, the fallen, Iruka, Gui; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune; Lee, Tenten, Akamaru, Kiba, Naruto; Shikamaru, Neji; Sasuke, Uchiha clan; Sakura, Ino
1. Childhood

**Childhood**

"Hey there big guy!" Akimichi Choji said as he picked up the young boy, making him fly through the air in the security of his arms.

The young boy, about five years old, with short black hair and dark red eyes giggled as his uncle span him around. He ended up sitting on the broad armour cladded shoulders of the large man.

"Where Ant Eeno?" the boy questioned as Choji began to walk to meet up with the boys mother, from whom the boy had run at the sight of his uncle.

"Aunt Ino has been called into the hospital this morning sport, sorry 'bout that." The large man replied, "Kurenai," he smiled at the woman who began to walk alongside him.

"Did ya have fun with Uncle Shika yesterday?" he asked as they walked towards the park.

"U-hu, I got to feed the deer! It was great Uncle Chou, he even let me ride on them!" The boy grinned at the memory, "even Gramp Shika came out to play with us!" the boy chatted.

Choji smiled at how the older Nara had adopted the little boy into his family when he had no need to.

"Ooo Aki-chan! Can I go play?" he asked, legs kicking against his uncle's chest plate.

"Sure" Kurenai said as Choji lowered the boy to the floor.

The child ran on to join his friend in the play area.

"How are you Kurenai?" Choji asked while they had a moment alone as they too made their way towards the play area.

"I'm okay thanks, a bit worried about him though." She sighed, her eyes following her son as he swung up and down, "The kekkei genkai* will show up soon and I am worried that it will take away his childhood just like every other young shinobi."

Choji smiled, "Don't worry about it yet Kurenai, there are a few years before he will be enrolled into the academy and we are here to let him have a childhood."

A content smile formed on her lips, "I am so glad that you stuck around, all six of you. I don't know what I would have done without you." She sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky after a shadow crossed her face.

"It looks like you are being called." she said watching the hawk glide through the sky.

Choji nodded, "looks like it." He sighed looking over his nephew once more, "good job I already dropped off his present." He smiled and took off towards the Hokage tower.

Kurenai smiled and went over to her son in the park to let his childhood last a little bit longer.

* * *

[Dec 2012]

A/N *not sure if she or Asuma has one but it fits in with the idea of a lost childhood, it would be lost whether or not he had a genetic trait

And being a son is my idea, not necessarily what will happen this chapter will be changed if appropriate info is released.

Thanks for reading; also I would like to know what you think about shinobi knowing when a call is for them via a bird in the sky, K.M.


	2. Holiday

**Holiday **

Just outside the village walls a small town busied itself, feeling safe in their own community knowing that help was not too far away if they should ever need it, but blissfully unaware of the activities of their sister and that they were being visited by two high ranking shinobi from their neighbour.

It is nice to be granted a few days off every year when you can do whatever you want with your time. The hardest part is often deciding what to do with the time when you are given it so as not to squander away the precious minutes.

They tried to get some time to spend together over the holiday season for a moment of peace and quiet out of the hectic village life. Their time together limited now due to work but the bond of a team never waned.

Hinata loved the outdoors, although not for the same reasons as Shino did. Without their loud and wild teammates they spent time revelling in the silence and in each other's company.

As Hinata sat amongst the trunks of the sakura trees Shino was in the branches looking out for new and interesting species to add to his collection or try to find something that he could possibly use in battle. The time past quietly with little convocation between the pair.

A holiday in Hinata's mind was a time for her to relax and be away from everything to do with work, and as much as possible, anything to do with family politics. To share that time with a friend made it easy for her to feel like she was using the time well and doing something slightly constructive with her day.

She looked up as Shino landed in front of her gracefully, hands in pockets and back straight.

One man was just going to offer them something warm to drink on his way back into the town while passing through the trees until he got close enough to see a lone bird sitting on the branch above where he was sure people had been sat.

He shook his head, trying to convince himself that they were there...

* * *

[Dec 2012]

Small updates on these first few it is the later ones that really need updates :)

K.M.


	3. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

Kakashi knew what pain was; physically he had put his body through too much, mentally he was almost at breaking point and emotionally although he would never admit it he was shattered.

Each day he arrived earlier to the memorial stone than the previous day yet he could still never have the time to say everything on his mind.

He knew that there was only a thin line between life and death. It was a path that he took every day as he tried to keep his village safe. When visiting the stone he always saw those he lost standing behind glass. Glass that would not break and every time he tried to crack it another figure was found behind it.

Every year he took his 'holiday' and spent here, he didn't want any free time where he could think or be on his own. On his own the loneliness enveloped him and left him feeling even emptier. At least at the stone he had friends with him, people he was proud to call comrades.

His teammates from his youth and his sensei, comrades behind while porcelain masks, comrades lost after his first meeting with them and the newest, someone he had become friends with only recently.

He blamed himself for Asuma's death, no matter how much he tried, no matter how he thought of it it was his fault.

And then always watching from the background was his fath...

"Kakashi-sensei."

The soft voice brought him out of his thoughts before a strong hand landed on his shoulder. His companions at the memorial had been forgotten, his world forgetting that there were still those with him in body.

"Kakashi, it is time to go." The green beast said in an unusually subdued manner, the sparkle not shining from the glossy teeth and no fire in his eyes.

"We have been called" the young tanned teacher said casting his eyes to the sky, "we need you Kakashi-sensei."

A silent nod was exchanged before visiting time ended and the dead were left to be remembered another day.

* * *

[Dec 2012]

K.M.


	4. Intoxication

**Intoxication **

_~Slightly earlier than the other chapters~_

"Another two here." She demanded her words slightly slurred as she leant on the bar.

"Yes Godame," the bar tender replied quickly filling another two cups of sake for her terrified that she might slam her fists again if he refused, he couldn't afford another bar top…

She took it before it had time for the liquid to still from being placed on the wood, "bottoms up Jiraiya!" she tipped it back before falling forwards onto the bar.

'You know what happens when you have to much...' the man's voice split through her mind.

"Shut up!" she growled catching the bartenders attention.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" the cry from down the street became clearer as the dark haired woman came round the corner.

"Lady Tsunade! Oh I am so glad that I found you!" the woman said, trying to catch her breath without taking a seat.

"What is it Shizune?" she asked angrily as she caught the bar tenders gaze and asked for two more without saying a word.

"You need to go to the tower immediately." She said eyeing the people around them in the bar and shaking her head as the man behind the bar started to poor another two glasses.

"Whatever it is I am sure it will sort itself out." The blonde said eyeing her assistant.

"Please Lady Tsunade, not only have the siblings arrived with Kazekage-san but there is a more pressing issue." The blonde raised an eyebrow when the dark haired woman started to whisper in her ear.

Instantly sober again and turning away from the bar, "some other time then Jiraiya." She said turning to face an empty stool, "men" she muttered leaving for her office.

Shizune and the bar tender exchanges worried glances for a brief moment as the two women left.

Half the alcohol that he had poured was still sat on the bar, untouched.

* * *

[Dec 2012]

K.M.


	5. Sugar

**Sugar **

"I bet none of you can eat as many sweets as I at once!" the young shinobi stated in front of the others. Tenten had been tempted to leave as soon as the announcement had tumbled from her team mate's mouth but the boys then thought that she was too scared to take them on...

Giving already hyperactive ninja more sugar had turned out to be a big mistake and as such Tenten decided they needed another challenge, "bet you Lee can run further than you guys now that you have pigged out so much!" she called and the group looked at her.

Two equally large grins spread across Naruto and Kiba's faces while Lee was crying over Tenten's faith in his athletic ability. The assorted festive confectionary forgotten the race was on.

The ninja set off through the streets at a blur, nothing unusual to those who were not trained in the art of the shinobi. Anyone trained would see that the sloppy running was not something mission worthy; especially through their home village it looked very un-professional.

Akamaru was streets ahead of his owner and Naruto until they decided he didn't count and tried to catch up to Lee who was then setting the pace as Tenten watched them from the roof tops having not had as much sugar as the guys. Akamaru slunk his way towards her hurt that he was no longer allowed to run.

She rolled her eyes as they sprinted past civilians who had no idea what was going on. She would have to kill Lee later for starting the whole thing.

Then she would also be hunting down whoever made the confectionary and make sure that they never gave it to the shinobi again.

Finally she would have to have words with the Hokage about her timing for summoning them. Ending this race would not be fun…even with Akamaru's help catching them up was going to be difficult…

Glaring at the bird, hoping that it would burst into flame, before going to hunt down her sugar fuelled comrades.

* * *

[Dec 2012]

K.M


	6. Traditions

**Traditions **

All was quiet in the small room except from the occasional snap and crackle of the small fire.

The sound of wood skimming along wood could just be heard as you got closer to the source of the noise.

Sat on either side of the low table were two high ranked and highly regarded members of the shinobi village, taking one of the few and far between moments to themselves to play their game.

Every year, only once a year mind you, they liked to play a game of Shogi; an act of remembrance for the younger and for the elder a chance to try and outwit his companion.

There games could last moments but more often, and the reason they only played once a year, it would last hours. One game had taken them almost three days non-stop to complete. They even had a couple of spectators by the end of it.

Neither of the two had time to play others throughout the year due to the demands of their job and as such any moment they did have spare was not wasted on playing the game. They had too much responsibility to dwindle away precious time with that.

Most of their annual games had been won by the young Nara, although many seemed to be close from the Hyuuga's point of view, however the Hyuuga had won one in the last nine years.

The peace brought with the game let them forget about their hectic lives and concentrate on something that is not work related. The Hokage had taken to ordering them to take time to play annually just to keep them out of her office for a little while.

In their line of work nothing is guaranteed including time.

Shikamaru barely heard it over the fire but he looked over Neji's shoulder instantly. The quick glance at his partner was all that was needed before they stood almost in sync and the young Nara teleported them away from their game.

* * *

[Dec 2012]

K.M.


	7. Memories

**Memories**

He stood fingers tracing the cracks in the old wall watching as the flecks of red and white paint fell from where he had disturbed their rest.

In the background he could hear the voices of his family and the rest of the clan celebrating, music and food in the streets in the centre of the compound. Side games for the young children were placed between the food stalls and the open square occupied by his relatives dancing and singing.

His brother stood with him and patted his head before leaving to find a quieter spot now that his presence had been noted by his fathers and the clan elders.

Sasuke watched as a younger version of himself ran into the crowd of people, a smile on his face and happy to be around them.

The images turned from negative and red. He lived in the moments, flashing through the years that his sharingan remembered, happy times with his family and then dark moments when the years had passed and he was on his own in the compound.

He watched as he could do nothing while the area around him crumbled and decayed and only the distance memories of laughing could be heard. The whole area was dead and there was no way he could bring the compound back to life.

He closed his eyes and was taken back to the present. His eyes black as night again, powdered plaster covered his hands, the Uchiha crest even more distorted on the wall.

"It will get better." He whispered to the family he had lost so long ago.

He took one last look at the abandoned housing before he set off for the Hokage tower, a birds shadow following him.

* * *

[Dec 2012]

K.M.


	8. Accidents

**Accidents **

The two medic –nin gossiped as they walked to the rest room from the operation theatre.

"I'm sorry I had to call you in on your day off Ino, I just felt more comfortable with you by my side as Lady Tsunade didn't show up" the pink haired medic said as they entered the doctors lounge.

"Don't worry about it Sakura," the blond smiled, "I will go and see him in a bit."

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

The blond got changed from her scrubs while her companion made her a drink, even if her plans were ruined she could rearrange and they had helped someone today. As much as she loves spending time with her nephew her job kept her in the village more often than not so she saw him the most out of them all.

She was handed the steaming cup as Sakura walked over to the table having re-tied her hair, "Thanks."

"You going to go and see him straight away?"

"No, I am just going to go home first and make sure that Choji has taken everything for him." She rolled her eyes as her friend giggled. "Well you know what he is like."

"True, especially if you gave him food at any point before, during or straight after that conversation." Sakura added.

"Hey that's not fair," in pouted, "he is better than that now and you know it."

"Okay," Sakura held her hands up in defence, "yeh, I know." She smiled until her pager beeped.

She picked it up as Ino's beeped too.

"They see me here and she wants me to do more, typical really." She smirked and looked up at Sakura. "Hokage?"

"Yeah, looks like we are getting out a little early."

Leaving their mugs on the table, the next people in would understand, they left for the Hokage's office.

* * *

[Dec 2012]

K.M.


End file.
